Salvatore Boarding School for the Young
The Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted was established by Alaric Saltzman and Caroline Forbes in 2019; the Salvatore Boarding House was donated to Caroline, as she was Stefan's widow, by Damon Salvatore. Caroline and Alaric chose to open the school for untrained witches, werewolves, vampires and any person who had been adversely hit by the supernatural. They have run the school with help from, Dorian Williams, who had lost his parents to vampires, and Jeremy Gilbert, who finally returned to Mystic Falls. Sometime after its opening, the school received a generous donation of three million dollars from Klaus Mikaelson. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Eight In I Was Feeling Epic, in the epilogue, the house now functions as a boarding school and safe haven for supernatural children and young adults. Throughout The Originals Series Season Four In The Feast of All Sinners, Hope is seen interacting with other students as Hayley speaks with Alaric. Season Five In Where You Left Your Heart, Hope has been enrolled as a student several years now. However, she ends up getting suspended once it's found she gave her blood to her friend, Henry Benoit, only to commit suicide and transition into a hybrid. In Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea, Hope’s suspension is over and she's back at school when Freya pay her a visit, however, learning there has been no progress made finding her mom leaving Hope frustrated. In Don't It Just Break Your Heart, After Klaus stops Hope from blinding her werewolf side. She decides its finally time to take things in her own hands recruiting Roman to take her to New Orleans so she can find her mom, unaware of Roman's true intentions at the time. Throughout Legacies Series Season One In This is the Part Where You Run, Hope is still a student helping Alaric track down future students unaware of their supernatural leagices such as Rafael in Atlanta, Georgia whose was wrongly undergoing a exorcism during his first turn. They run into Hope's old friend Landon who wintessed everything. So he's taken back to the school and is questioned on if his foster brother purposely had killed. After Landon answers no it was an accident Alaric orders his memory to be erased however it's not due to presuming Landon had Vervain in his system and is taken down the basment where the holding cells are. Meanwhile Rafeal is taken on a school tour by the Saltzman Twins where he's putted by Lizzie's insensitivy, but gets along better with Josie. After initially trying to learn more about the supernatural world from Hope who remains tight lip. Landon is summoned to a 'secret student' by Josie on Rafeal's request feeling left Landon leaves, but runs into Hope in her wolf form. Learning about her Tribrid nature Landon finds it pretty cool leaving him to connect with Hope which ends up a kiss. Before being 'compelled' again Landon askes Alaric for a place in the school as a faculty member to remain close to his foster brother and becuase he feels like the school could be a safe haven for himself however Alaric refuses. Landon is seemly compelled however he steals a mysterious supernatural knife from the''' r'elics' room mummifying everyone eles on his bus. Alaric calls a assembly of the older students and gives them a mission to track down Landon worried about his intentions since he had turned him on his request. People '''Faculty *Caroline Forbes (Headmistress) *Alaric Saltzman - (Headmaster) *Emma Tig - (Guidance Counselor) Students *Lizzie Saltzman *Josie Saltzman *Hope Mikaelson *Roman Sienna (Formerly) *Landon Kirby *MG *Rafael Waithe *Penelope Park *Alicia Chang *Rick Rodgers Guests *Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Freya Mikaelson *Niklaus Mikaelson *Elijah Mikaelson Appearances The Vampire Diaries Season Eight *''I Was Feeling Epic'' The Originals Season Four *''The Feast of All Sinners'' Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' *''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' *''Don't It Just Break Your Heart'' *''God's Gonna Trouble the Water'' *''The Tale of Two Wolves'' Legacies Season One *''This is the Part Where You Run'' Trivia *Witch Students aren't supposed their magic outside of the classrooms as stated in Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea. Futhermore dark magic is prohibited too as stated in the Leagices series premier. *Vampire students are not allowed to feed on other people in the school as mentioned by MG when tempted by another student . *During Alaric integration of Landon about Rafael's character it's heavily implied that new werwolves can be denied admisson if their first kill was deliberate. *The school has a parody sport of Quidditch called Wickery although the students can't fly high up in the sky like those who actually play Quidditch in the Harry Potter Universe. Gallery The Vampire Diaries 816-171~Alaric~Josie~Lizzie-Boarding House.png 816-174-Jeremy.png 816-175-Caroline~Dorian.png The Originals TO413-127-Salvatore Boarding School.png TO501-005-Salvatore Boarding School.png TO501-006-Henry.png TO501-010~Henry.png TO504-027~Freya-Hope.png TO504-028-Freya~Hope.png TO504-031-Freya-Grimoires.png TO504-038-Roman.png TO504-039-Hope-Freya.png TO504-040-Student.png TO504-041-Roman.png TO504-042-Roman~Hope.png TO504-043-Roman.png TO504-111-Roman-Hope.png TO504-114-Freya.png TO512-017-Students-Salvatore Boarding School.png TO512-019-Student-Male Witch Student.png TO512-020~Teacher~Students-Female Witch Student.png TO512-021-Lizzie-Josie.png TO512-023-Caroline-Lizzie-Josie-Students~Klaus.png TO512-027-Caroline.png TO512-034~Elijah-Hope.png Legacies References See also Category:Locations Category:Schools and Universities